deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Caesar
King Caesar is a Kaiju from Godzilla media franchise. He first appeared in the 1974 movie, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Donkey Kong VS King Caesar * King Kong vs King Caesar DEATH BATTLE! (Completed) * King Caesar vs Shepardon Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Jungle Pride Megazord (Power Rangers) * Ninja Megazord (Power Rangers) * Ultraman Leo (Ultraman) * Wild Force Megazord (Power Rangers) History King Caesar was the Guardian of the Azumi family and of Okinawa, defending Okinawa from enemy kaiju. Unfortunately King Caesar was sealed away thousands of years ago when battling the monster Megalon, when an Cryog war ship crashed into Earth, sending both monsters underground. When the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens came to conquer Earth with there new mechanical weapon MechaGodilla. King Caesar was awaked by awakened by fulfilling a prophecy and an ancient song. Once summoned, the ancient monster would battle MechaGodzilla alongside his ally Godzilla. King Caesar would later be captured and mind controlled by the Xillien alien race in order to conqueror earth along with several other Earth monsters and be forced to battle Godzilla along with Anguirus and Rodan. Fortunately Godzilla mange to defeat King Caesar, thus freeing him from the aliens control. King Caesar is one of Godzilla's most reoccurring and wisest allies, being part of the Kaiju Faction known as the Earth Defenders. Along side many other kaiju, King Caesar would defend earth. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 50m (Showa), 100m (Final Wars/Unleashed) *Weight: 30,000 metric tons (Showa), 50,000 metric tons (Final Wars/Unleashed) *Japanese Name: Kingu Shisa *Has an artificial anatomy *Able to perform martial arts *Jewel Eyes *Rock-like Skin *Gem Crown *Unusually has great soccer abilities. 'Abilities' *Reflective Eyes ( An ability to draw the energy beams of enemy monsters into his eyes, and fire it back at the target). *Solar Beams (Using his crown of gems on his head, King Caesar is able to absorb energy from the sun and covert it to an eye based energy beam). *Lighting Attack from his mouth *Formidable speed *Super Strength *Agility *Incredible Durability *Martial Arts: moves include. **Savage Fury (King Caesar positions his hands in front of his chest and then scratches outward in both directions). **Roundhouse Kick. **Lunge Paw (King Caesar lunges and swipes with one of his claws). **Scissor Kick (King Caesar does a back flip while kicking out with his two feet). **Lightning Kick (King Caesar balances himself on one foot while he kicks in the air with the other. This move can hit a target up to three times). **Handstand Kick (King Caesar rolls onto his hands and uses them to stand as he does a back kick with his feet). **Backflip Kick (King Caesar flips into the air while kicking out with his two feet). **Tail Combo (King Caesar turns his body to make a quick strike with his tail.) **Beat Down (With his opponent in his grasp, King Caesar kicks the other monster before punching them twice and finally leaping onto their chest and pushing off with his feet). *Hand Claws *Highly intelligent for a kaiju *When exposed to certain space crystals, is able to turn into his Critical Mass form. 'Strength & Feats' *Was able to defeat MechaGodzilla along side Godzilla. *Can endure a horrible beating from MechaGodzilla. *Was able to survive a giant tidal wave which sent him underground (However it did put him in a sort of coma from hundreds of years). *Was able to survive a giant explosion of the Cryog Mother ship. *Was able to take a blow from Magita, the Trilopod Queen, that sent him flying and was able to get back up from it. *Tied with Megalon. *Defeated Battra. *Was able to kill several Trilopods. *Was able to infiltrate the Trilpods hive and free several earth kaiju. *Killed the Trilopod Kamacuras. *Decapitated the Trilopod Kamacuras with one paw ship. *Killed the Trilopod Rodan by ripping it in halve. *Fought Gorosaurus. 'Weaknesses' *Was defeated by MechaGodzilla when battling solo. *Can be easily become mind controlled by aliens. * Was defeated along with Anguirus and Rodan by Godzilla. *Was sent flying by the Trilopod Queen Magita in one hit. * If he sees the humans he was meant to protect get killed, King Caesar will become enrage to the point of no return. Gallery Seesar.jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla 1974 tumblr_nm3cnpc7kg1ti67m2o6_500.gif|Reflective Eyes GVMG_-_Godzilla_and_King_Caesar_vs__MechaGodzilla.jpg|King Caesar and Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla in Godzilla vs MechGodzilla King_Caesar_White_Lightning_Attack.png|Lighting Attack in Godzilla Island Godzilla_jp_-_King_Caesar_2004.jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla Final Wars Godzilla final wars big2.jpg|King Caesar, Anguirus and Rodan vs Godzilla in Godzilla Final Wars tumblr_mldccsC5uM1s48ed7o9_r1_250.gif|Round House Kick Cutaway-king-caesar1.jpg|King Caesar's Anatomy tn_kcaesar_eye.jpg|King Caesar Anatomy 2 king_caesar.jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla Unleashed Monster_Melee_battle.jpg|King Caesar vs Anguirus in Godzilla Unleashed king_caesar card.png|King Caesar Card in Godzilla: Trading Battle king_caesar.gif|King Caesar in Battle Soccer 4-2_king_caesar.gif|King Caesar in King of the Monsters Godzilla Game Boy Caesar vs Megalon.jpg|King Caesar vs Megalon in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth King Caesar vs Battra.jpg|King Caesar vs Battra in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth caesar kills trilopod.jpg|King Caesar ripping Trilopod in halve in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Caesar vs Kamapod.png|King Caesar kills Trilopod Kamacuras in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Ceasar vs Rodan Trilo.png|King Caesar kills Trilopod Rodan in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth C.png|King Caesar defeated by Magita in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth king caesar vs gorosaurus.jpg|King Caesar vs Gorosaurus in Godzilla: Rage Across Time King Caesar in Godzilla Oblivion.jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla Oblivion KingCaesar(2004)001.jpg|King Caesar Battle Spirit Card 061_kingcaesarshowa.jpg|King Caesar in Godzilla Kaiju Collection Monster_Icons_-_King_Caesar.png|King Caesar Copyright Icon Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters